


男孩的游戏（中）

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	男孩的游戏（中）

德拉科拒绝了波特复合的要求。他实在没法想象那个恶魔般的小斯莱特林描绘的生活会是什么样的地狱——他明白自己已经失去了先机，和阿不思博弈是没有赢的可能的，他在他手里的把柄只会越来越多。

而且，正如他拒绝波特时所说的：“你以为我和你们这群蠢货格兰芬多一样，为了所谓爱情能抛下一切吗？不。”

尽管在绝情地转身后他的胸口痛得要命，他也咬了咬牙，不让自己离开的步伐有任何一丝不稳。

那么，他总算能脱身这场荒唐的闹剧了——他以为。

那天他正从魔法部下班，远远看到傲罗指挥部那边走出一个熟悉的身影，乱蓬蓬的黑头发、队长袍很有气势地随着他的步子飞舞着。德拉科心脏一阵猛跳，赶紧抓了把飞路粉扔进炉子里，逃去了对角巷——他本来从不用飞路网，因为那会弄脏他的袍子。

可他人还没站稳，另一个人立马就跟了过来，一把把他推搡进旁边一条小巷里，强硬地按在墙上。

“波特？！”德拉科惊魂未定，那双侵略性的绿眼睛带着野兽盯食似的目光盯着他，让他控制不住地一阵发软。

“德拉科，你就这么绝情？”波特问道。他的声音有点古怪，德拉科猜是因为哭过——可怜的救世主。

“我说了，波特，我们不可能的。”他只好把那番话又说一遍，心脏为此一阵阵抽痛。他不是很坚定地推拒着那只在他袍子里摸索的手，全身都因为这个发起热来。

波特察觉出他的不抵抗，慢慢松开按着他手腕的手，把他的衬衫下摆从裤腰里拉出来，双手从下面伸进去揉弄他的腰际。德拉科抑制不住地颤抖着，他哑着嗓子道：“幻身咒，波特。”

“已经施过了。”

那双手迅速在他的身上四处点火，将胸口和腰腹全部摸过一遍后又探进了裤腰，抓着那两瓣臀肉色情地画着圈。德拉科仰着脖子发出低吟，一条腿不由自主地勾上了波特的腰，轻轻磨蹭着。

这不对……他迷迷糊糊地想。但管他呢，他已经放弃爱情了，就放纵这一回又有什么大碍？

他的裤子和内裤被扯到了膝弯，波特伸了两根手指进去搅动，没费多大劲就把那个入口弄得松软——他贴着他的耳根，语气危险地问：“你最近跟人做过？”

“没有……”他扯着谎，脑海里迅速闪过阿不思的脸，“我……我自己做过。”

波特发出一声意味不明的轻笑。德拉科觉得有点诡异了；一般他一出口说这种话，波特总会突然像个发情的狮子似的兴奋，而不是现在这样……好像他知道了什么似的。

他害怕起来，小心翼翼地抬眼看波特的表情——然后他发出尖叫。

“我操！怎么是你？！放开——操！”

把他圈在怀里的这个人分明是他那该死的侄儿！

“我是易容马格斯，变成教父很容易。”泰迪笑眯眯地说，不顾德拉科的挣扎把自己顶了进去，并毫不含糊地开始抽动。“只是我没想到这么容易得手……阿不思说的没错，你还爱哈利。”

“他告诉你什么了？唔嗯，”

德拉科迅速咬住下唇，不让剩下的呻吟溢出来。

“我们打了赌，关于谁能更早操到你，”泰迪耸了耸肩，“他赢了。不过无所谓，我们本来就说好不独占的。”

德拉科仍然拒绝开口。他感到一股寒意从后颈传到四肢百骸，身体抖个不停——他不止被阿不思盯上了，他被一群孩子盯上了。

他讨厌孩子。

泰迪抬高他另一条腿，几乎是将他整个人顶在墙壁上大力操干。二十多岁的傲罗年轻力壮，阴茎也很有分量，次次都用力顶到最深处，狠狠摩擦过让他发疯的那一点。他控制不住地痉挛，阴茎在这强烈的刺激下恬不知耻地硬了，直直抵在小腹上。

“干嘛不叫呢，舅舅？”泰迪富有技巧地冲撞着，故意刺激着前列腺，“我的技术比那个小屁孩要好吧。”

德拉科充耳不闻。或者说，他现在根本分辨不了泰迪说了什么，他大脑因为快感和乱七八糟的想法一团乱，光是下意识咬着嘴唇就耗尽他所有力气。

一阵电话铃把他拉回了现实。德拉科皱着眉看泰迪从口袋里掏出又一部麻瓜手机——他讨厌麻瓜手机。他有预感这又不会给他带来什么好事。

“喂？啊，哈利。”泰迪雀跃地叫道，兴高采烈地看了德拉科一眼，身下的动作没停。“你的袍子是在我这儿……手机当然也在，不然我怎么接？好啦，下次我趁你不在再拿你东西。”

德拉科从头到脚僵硬起来。他确实能从那个方块里隐约听到波特的声音，心里咒骂着世上最该死的巧合为什么都发生在他身上——他不自觉地收缩着后穴，动作着的青年一阵喘息，更发狠地猛干起来。

“泰迪？你在干什么？”

德拉科的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。他拽住侄儿的衣角，哀求地看着他，摇了摇头。

“我在锻炼，你知道，你的傲罗袍子很适合锻炼，姑娘们都盯着我看。”泰迪回答，又向他做了个口型：「叫出来。」

德拉科惊惧地瞪大眼睛。「你疯了？」

“好吧，实际上我在干你可能不想知道的事。”

“嘿，你别告诉我你还穿着我的衣服和别人乱搞。”

“不仅如此，那个人还是……”

德拉科松开嘴唇，低低地喊了出来。

“——还是个难得一见的大美人。”

泰迪心满意足地抽送着，听见德拉科持续不断地发出尖细的、带着哭腔的呻吟和尖叫，“你不想坏了我的事对吧，教父？我要挂了，明天见。”

“你给我把衣服洗干净——”

他按掉了电话，把手机随意地往地上一丢。

“这不是挺好听的？”泰迪俯身吻了吻德拉科布满泪痕的脸——他在叫出第一下时就哭了出来，眼泪决了堤似的流个不停，眼眶红肿，显得尤为可怜。

阴茎进出身体的速度越来越快，德拉科感到自己的屁股要因为高速摩擦而融化了，密集而快乐的电流攀过脊椎又聚集在他硬挺的阴茎上，他放声尖叫，被一记深顶送上高潮。精液淅沥沥地射了他一胸口，被泰迪用手指刮下来，送到他嘴里去。

“我玩得很愉快，谢谢你，舅舅。”

泰迪说，把阴茎抽出来，也尽数射到他的胸口。

 

tbc.


End file.
